


Second Chances Don't Come Often

by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Nanami Ryuusui, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Asagiri Gen, Blind Date, Boat Sex, Boats and Ships, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Implied Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Omega Saionji Ukyou, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, RyUkyo Marine Day, TKSChristmasInJuly2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, 龍羽MarineDay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst
Summary: Ukyou hasn't been able to forget the one, amazing night he spent with the heir to the Nanami Corporation, even if the alpha never contacted him again. So when his friend Asagiri Gen asks him to go on a blind date—strictly to keep an eye on Gen's friend Ishigami Senkuu—he reluctantly agrees. It's time to move on, after all.So imagine his surprise when he runs into Ryuusui just outside the restaurant.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56
Collections: 2020 TKS Christmas in July – Gift Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanee/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for Hanee! I hope you enjoy the shenanigans!
> 
> I wanted to split the fic up into two chapters since the remainder is a bonus scene (read: shameless smut) so here's part 1 and part 2 will be coming soon!

“So anyway, I was thinking—” 

Saionji Ukyou sipped at his bubble tea as he leaned back in his chair, looking across at his friend Asagiri Gen. The two had somehow, amazingly, hit it off after Ukyou had inadvertently saved the mentalist from an extremely stupid mugger. It had been a case of right place, right time, really. He had picked up the tiny  _ snikt  _ of a switchblade being opened just after passing by Gen and the would-be attacker on the street late one evening while on shore leave.

“What is it now?” Ukyou asked. “Normally when you start a sentence like that, it’s because you want something.”

“No, not at all!” Gen waved his hand in front of his face quickly to reiterate his point. “Or, well, it’s not a some _ thing, _ it’s more of... a favor. A dear friend of mine is going on a blind date this Saturday. I wanted to keep an eye on him, but if I show up, it’s almost certain that someone will recognize me. It will completely blow my cover. So, would you mind going in my place? I’ll even set you up with someone, so you can enjoy a night on the town with me footing the bill.”

Ukyou tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at the beta with suspicion.  _ “You, _ footing the bill? When I’m always the one that covers our drinks?”

“Well, yes, of course! You buy us drinks, so I’m paying you back by buying you a fancy dinner at that French place uptown.”

Ukyou whistled lowly at the mention of the “French place uptown.” The restaurant in question,  _ Francois, _ had only been open for six months but they already had reservations booked for more than a year out. “You got a table booked?”

“Yes I did! You know us entertainers, we can pull strings like nobody’s business.” Gen had that look on his face again—the slightly deranged smile that only came when the mentalist knew he had someone wrapped around his little finger.

Rolling his eyes, Ukyou nodded. “Alright, fine. I’ll do it.” It wasn’t like he had much else going on. He didn’t go back out to sea for another two months, thankfully. “So who’s this friend of yours? Give me all the details.”

“His name is Ishigami Senkuu, he’s an omega and a rocket scientist with JAXA. Apparently his dad got him set up on this blind date with some alpha he met.” Gen pulled his phone out and swiped through it a few times before turning the screen around to show Ukyou a picture of Senkuu. The man had interesting hair: pale with green tips that stood up in cowlicks except for a single bang that fell over his face.

“Alright. Why is it you want to keep an eye on him, anyway?”

“Well... Senkuu-chan’s not exactly...  _ ell-way ersed-vay  _ in things like dating and relationships. This will be his first real date and I’m just worried the alpha might try to pull something. Call it a ‘mother hen’ instinct, I suppose. I would just feel better knowing that he had a chaperone, even if nothing happens. Especially someone like you, with your Self-Defense Force training. Even if you are an omega, you can kick just about anyone’s ass.”

“Fair enough. And you said I would have a dinner date too, right?”

Gen nodded. “That’s right! He’s actually an intern at JAXA too, but I doubt Senkuu-chan will recognize him. I think you and he will hit it off, honestly. He’s your type.”

“Oh?” Ukyou doubted that very much. Unless this guy was a tall, blond alpha, obnoxiously loud and unashamedly desirous, but with a sweet side as well...

But men like that never went for people like Ukyou. Not for more than one night, at least.

“So anyway, I’ll text you the details later. You can just meet your date at the restaurant. How does that sound?”

“Sure, alright.” Ukyou finished off his tea, then set the cup aside and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table.

Gen pressed his palms together and bowed his head toward Ukyou. “Thank you so much! I really appreciate it, Ukyou-chan!”

“It’s no big deal. Just let me know where I need to go and when.”

“Absolutely. I’ll get you all the information tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. I’ll wait to hear from you, then.” With that, he stood. “Talk to you later.”

“Thanks again, Ukyou-chan! Talk to you later.”

Ukyou nodded and headed out of the tea shop. If he was going to meet someone for dinner at a fancy restaurant, he needed to make sure his suit would fit the dress code... either that or wear his dress uniform. He pulled a face at the thought. Wearing his dress uniform outside of special events for the SDF was always such a pain, especially during the summer. The thing was deep blue wool, stiflingly hot in Tokyo’s humid August air.

Well, nothing to do for it but to hope his civilian suit still fit him...

The reservation was set for Saturday night at 7:30, but Ukyou arrived at  _ Francois _ a little after 7 for some pre-dinner reconnaissance. The restaurant itself was in a quiet part of town, across the street from a public park. Plant boxes sat in front of the windows, with pink and blue hydrangeas blooming just under the wide plate windows. An awning hung over the door, burgundy red with the name of the restaurant in script and in katakana printed on it in gold. The A-frame sign in front of the building advertised the evening’s specials. Nanami Ryuusui sat on a bench in front of the building, glancing around nervously.

_ Nanami Ryuusui sat on a bench in front of the building, glancing around nervously. _

Ukyou's heart leapt into his throat. It had been... almost exactly a year since that night at the bar, his last on land before yet another deployment. The charismatic blond had swept Ukyou off his feet, but despite Ukyou leaving a note with his email address, he’d never heard from the man again. It wasn’t until a few weeks later, when he’d seen a broadcast about the Nanami Corporation’s generous donation to the naval training school, that he even realized the man from the bar had been the scion of the Nanami family.

Of course Nanami Ryuusui hadn’t emailed him back. Ukyou had probably been just another conquest of his. He seemed the type to have as many notches in his bedpost as he did fancy watches or expensive cars.

“What are you doing here, Nanami?” he asked out loud. Ryuusui looked up in surprise at the sound of his name.

The alpha blinked at Ukyou in surprise before he jumped to his feet and rushed toward him. “It’s you! What are you doing here?” Ukyou took a half-step back, bringing a hand up in front of him, before Ryuusui stopped in his tracks a couple meters away.

“I asked you first. Are you waiting for someone?”

“I... y-yes, but it’s just a blind date, I don’t—” Ryuusui was almost frenetic, pacing back and forth as he spoke. “What in the world? This is too crazy. I don’t hear from you for nearly a year and then the first time I agree to go out with someone, here you are.”

“You don’t— What do you mean, you didn’t hear from me? I never got any contact information from you! I didn’t even know your name until nearly a month after we met, and that was only because I saw you on television.”

Ryuusui stopped and gaped at Ukyou, expression aghast. “What do you mean? I saved my number in your phone! I did it before I went to sleep that night in the hotel!”

Ukyou narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You didn’t tell me. And the next day I had to report in for a six month deployment, and my phone broke while I was on the ship. If I’d known your number was in it, I would have— I threw the phone away because I didn’t think there was anything important on it. But I left you a note telling you I was deploying and giving you my email, and I never heard from you, either. I put it on the bedside table when I left that morning.”

Waking up next to Ryuusui that morning, feeling the pleasant soreness after being fucked within an inch of his life, had been one of the best things Ukyou had felt in years... but that memory had soured over time, after months of no contact from the alpha.

“I never saw a note. I swear. If I’d seen it, I definitely would have contacted you. I haven’t been able to forget about you, not for almost a year. I’ve wanted nothing more than to find you... I kept going back to that bar, hoping you would be there.”

Ukyou winced.  _ The bar. _ He’d been avoiding it precisely  _ because _ of the pain brought on by the memory of that night. “Sounds like we were both kind of oblivious idiots...”

“I guess so.” The tension between them dissipated, leaving behind awkward silence. It stretched out between them, each man waiting for the other to say something, do something to break it.

After a few long moments, Ukyou took a deep breath and asked quietly, “Would you be willing to give me a second chance?”

“Nothing would make me happier. I haven’t been able to forget the way you looked under me...  _ and  _ on top of me...” Ryuusui’s cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink that Ukyou was sure only rivaled his own. “I’ll have to apologize to Ishigami for standing up his son, but you’re far more important to me than the favor I owe him.”

“Ishigami? You don’t mean Ishigami Senkuu?”

“I suppose so? This was arranged by a man named Ishigami Byakuya. He did me a good turn, but he wouldn't accept cash—only asked me to humor an old man and take his son out on a date.”

Ukyou was stunned speechless for a few seconds before he burst into laughter. Ryuusui chuckled alongside him, but confusion was clear in his eyes. “What's so funny?”

“Sorry, sorry. It's just, I was asked to come and spy on your date. I’m supposed to be meeting someone here, too.” Ryuusui's eyes widened, expression flickering between aghast and livid as he processed Ukyou’s words. “I’m not seeing anyone. It was all just a cover, don’t worry. I haven’t... I haven't been interested in anyone since I met you.”

Ryuusui relaxed visibly and his expression morphed into a brilliant grin as he snapped his fingers. “That does it! I’ll have to apologize to Francois for skipping out on dinner tonight, but I’m sure they will understand when I explain to them what’s going on.”

“And what  _ is _ going on, exactly?” Ukyou asked.

He yelped in surprise when Ryuusui wound his arm around Ukyou’s waist. “I’m making up for lost time, that’s what.” He pulled Ukyou close and pressed his lips against the side of Ukyou’s head, kissing his temple. “You, me, and my yacht. How does that sound?”

“Oh...” Ukyou could feel his blush growing even deeper at the thought of the two of them out on the water, under the growing twilight, kissing and sharing wine until they fell into bed together. “That sounds...  _ amazing.” _

"Then it’s settled. Let’s go.” Ukyou didn’t resist as Ryuusui led him away from the park, walking in the direction of the nearby harbor. As they left, his ears could just hear another conversation picking up from behind them.

“...Chrome, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, Senkuu! Hi! I, uh, have a blind date...”

“You too? I’m supposed to be meeting someone here. My old man set it up.”

“Gen set me up with someone, too... he even gave me his credit card to pay for dinner.”

“Is that so? Well then, it sounds ten billion percent like this was all some kind of plan between the two of them.”

“Heh heh... yeah, I guess so... I hope you aren’t too disappointed in it being me.”

“Are you kidding? At least I know you can keep up with your end of the conversation...”

Ukyou couldn't help but smile as their words faded out. At least it seemed his intended date was in good hands.

“So tell me, Ukyou. What is it you desire most in this world?” Ryuusui asked, drawing Ukyou’s attention back to his present company.

He tapped his finger to his chin as he thought for a moment. “Right now?” he asked. “Or in general?”

“Both.”

“Right now, I think I desire some of that red wine we shared at the bar that night. In general...  _ you.” _

Ryuusui laughed again, the sound loud and booming despite the general noise of the street around them. “I have good news for you, then. I've kept a stock of that wine on my yacht since that night, hoping I might find you again. And I can guarantee you, I’m yours for as long as you want me.”

With a grin of his own, Ukyou replied, “Then my desires will be satisfied tonight. And I won’t disappear in the morning.”

“Good. Because I want to wake up beside you tomorrow.”

“Me, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time later, Ukyou and Ryuusui get to enjoy a special night on his yacht, taking their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slides in right under the wire*
> 
> I wanted to get this chapter done in time to celebrate the RyUkyo Marine Day (#龍羽MarineDay) event on Twitter, and I've just made it!
> 
> Chapter is un-betaed, so apologies for any typos or errors.
> 
> Hope you like the second chapter, Hanee!!

The wind coming off the water was cold, smelling of oncoming snow, but Ukyou hardly noticed the chill with the way his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace. Still, he let out a forlorn sigh. “This is probably the last time we’ll be able to get out here before spring,” he commented.

“Yes, but soon we’ll be able to visit my cabin in Hokkaido,” Ryuusui pointed out. “I can finally teach you how to ski.”

“Mm. Will there be hot chocolate afterward?”

“Of course. Any toppings you like.” Ryuusui pressed his lips to the back of Ukyou's neck in a gentle kiss. The tip of his nose was cold, making Ukyou shiver as it pressed against his warm skin. The shiver turned into a full-on shudder when Ryuusui’s lips grazed against Ukyou's scent gland. The omega could feel the lips curl into a grin when his contented scent sweetened with the first stirrings of arousal. “You like that idea, sweetheart?”

“Mhmm… but more than that, I like what you’re doing right now. More, please?”

“Of course. Here or in bed?” They were out on the water with no other boats in sight, and it wouldn’t be the first time they’d fucked on the upper deck of Ryuusui’s yacht.

Another cold breeze filtered in from the ocean and cemented Ukyou's decision for him. “Let’s go to bed.” He got up from Ryuusui’s lap and tugged at his mate’s hand until Ryuusui stood as well, leading him over to the stairs that went down to the main living area.

They passed by Francois in the kitchen on their way to the master bedroom, Ukyou feeling strangely giddy as they went. He still remembered the first time Ryuusui had brought him aboard the _Nanami’s Sapphire:_ it had been almost a year and a half now, the very same night they reconnected outside of Francois’s restaurant. The restaurant was a rousing success, but Francois had quietly left it in the hands of the head chef with a simple “Master Ryuusui needs me more than you do.”

The moment they were in the master bedroom, Ryuusui was right behind him, pushing Ukyou's sweater and undershirt up. They were both gone within moments and those big hands were grazing over Ukyou's chest, tweaking his nipples on their way down to the waistband of his pants. Ukyou moaned as he turned and pulled Ryuusui down into another kiss. “Ryuu,” he mumbled against the alpha’s lips, “need you… please…”

Ukyou felt Ryuusui shudder into the kiss. “Mm… there’s something different about you tonight…” he murmured, leaning into Ukyou’s neck to breathe in his scent directly from the source. In the smaller space of the cabin, Ukyou could smell that his scent was warmer than usual, a hint of spicy ginger under his typical green tea and juniper notes. Then Ryuusui slid his hand into the back of Ukyou's underwear and Ukyou belatedly noticed how slick he had gotten. The realization of what was going on hit him like a ton of bricks.

_He was going into heat._

As an omega in the JSDF, Ukyou's heats had to be carefully planned out. He couldn’t be going into a sudden heat in a place that was unsafe, especially during long deployments—like the one that had kept him in a submarine over six months. He typically used suppressants to keep his cycles at bay, but since he was on an extended shore leave, he’d slacked off on taking them… and this was the result. 

“Sweetheart,” Ryuusui murmured in Ukyou's ear, “did you know you would be going into heat today?” They hadn’t even talked about it, much less ever shared a heat before. It was a big step in their relationship. An omega asking to spend their heat with an alpha was tantamount to a marriage proposal.

Ukyou bit his lip and looked down, away from Ryuusui. “I knew it would be soon, but I didn’t think it would be _today…_ I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. If you want I can go to one of the other rooms until we get back to shore—”

 _“No.”_ Ryuusui’s voice was firm. “I want to do this. I want to be with you. I just wanted to make sure you wanted it too.”

“I do! I _do,”_ Ukyou replied earnestly. “There’s no one else I could ever imagine sharing my heat with than you.” 

“Good, because you aren’t getting rid of me. You are my desire, Ukyou. You’re _mine.”_

A thread of tension Ukyou hadn’t realized he’d been feeling eased at the reassurance. “Yes, yours…!” Ukyou practically launched himself at Ryuusui, jumping into the air and winding his legs around the alpha’s waist. Ryuusui caught him with ease and lowered him to the bed to strip him the rest of the way.

* * *

Seeing his omega nude wasn’t new; but knowing Ukyou was _in heat,_ that no one had ever seen him like this—panting, flushed, _needy—_ filled Ryuusui with a satisfaction unlike anything he’d ever seen. His inner alpha preened and crooned at the sight of Ukyou; the smell of his slick and aroused pheromones filled the room. Ryuusui’s own musky alpha pheromones, laced with leather and salt and cedar wood, were fast catching up with Ukyou's. Together, their cacophony of scents somehow combined into something beautiful.

Ryuusui lowered Ukyou into the bed, leaving a line of kisses from neck to sternum while stripping out of his own clothes. His lips captured one of Ukyou's nipples and sucked on it, drawing a sharp keen from his omega when he grazed the nub with his teeth. “Haah! Ryuu, please, d-don’t tease me…!” 

“Not teasing, sweetheart,” Ryuusui reassured Ukyou. “Just giving you all the love and attention you deserve.” His mouth moved to Ukyou’s other nipple and another moan met his ears. He grinned against Ukyou’s milky skin. “Do you like that?”

“Yes, so good!” Indeed, Ukyou’s nipples were peaked, red and swollen from hormones. Ryuusui laved one with his tongue until it was drenched, then blew a cool breath across it until Ukyou cried out. “Ryuu, I need… I need…”

Ryuusui pulled back just enough to look up into Ukyou’s heat-hazed eyes. “What do you need, love? Just say the word and it’s yours.”

“I need… _you…!”_ If Ukyou didn’t feel his alpha’s cock inside him soon, he was going to go crazy! 

“You have me,” Ryuusui reassured him. “I’m yours.” And with that, he finally slid a finger inside Ukyou’s wet heat. He was already loose, his hole opening easily to the first finger, so Ryuusui added a second and then a third in short order. “Wow… your hole is so hungry,” he commented. “Is it always like this during your heat?”

Ukyou flushed and covered his face in embarrassment. “Y-yes… Ryuu, please, I need you! I can take it!”

But Ryuusui shook his head. “Let me do this, sweetheart. I promise, I’ll make you feel good. It will be worth the wait.” He leaned down at that and swiped his tongue along the length of Ukyou’s cock. A high-pitched squeal escaped Ukyou’s mouth at the sensation of the wet muscle teasing at the head, lapping up the precum that had spilled out and pooled on Ukyou’s stomach. 

The tip of Ryuusui’s tongue played with the slit as he wrapped his lips around the head; a few moments later, Ukyou felt the fingers of Ryuusui’s free hand reach up and work the foreskin down. With the whole head exposed, Ryuusui swirled his tongue around it and suckled it tenderly while he used his fingers to stroke the rest of the length. At the same time, he slid his pinky in Ukyou’s hole alongside the others. He worked all four in and out until they fit inside easily.

Ukyou cried out again at the feeling of Ryuusui pleasuring him from all angles. “Ryuu, ple _-eeeeeease!_ I can’t, can’t wait, need you! Fuck me!”

Ryuusui’s response was to let go and slide his mouth all the way down, taking Ukyou to the base and swallowing around him while jamming fingers up into Ukyou’s prostate. The omega _screamed_ as he came, his cum spilling down Ryuusui’s throat. Copious amounts of slick poured out around Ryuusui’s fingers and soaked into the sheet below. 

It took Ukyou a few long moments to come back to his senses after the intense orgasm. “Oh… oh my god.” 

Ryuusui grinned at Ukyou from where he was grabbing a condom from the drawer next to the bed. Leaning back over, he kissed his way up Ukyou’s body. Every so often, he nibbled at the skin, sucking bruises to leave his mark. He wanted so, _so_ badly to mark Ukyou properly, to bond with him and connect with him at a deeper level. But this was their first heat together—he couldn’t just spring that kind of thing on Ukyou, not out of the blue. 

“Did it feel good, sweetheart?” he asked as he pressed his lips to Ukyou’s collarbone. 

Ukyou could only nod at Ryuusui’s question. “Yes, so good… but I need you inside,” he repeated.

“I know, I know. I’ll take care of you now. I just wanted to show you how much I love you.” Ryuusui settled between Ukyou’s legs, brushing his nose against the omega’s before bringing their mouths together in a sweet kiss. The embrace quickly deepened, though, as Ukyou wrapped his arms around Ryuusui’s neck and pulled him closer. 

Compared to the urgency he’d felt earlier, this kiss was almost lazy, their tongues mingling together in a slow and sinuous dance that left them both breathless. Ryuusui’s mouth tasted of Ukyou’s spend, a combination of sweet and bitter that made both of them shudder. If they’d had more time, Ryuusui would have loved to delve into Ukyou’s hole and made him scream with nothing more than his tongue and mouth… but that would have to wait for another day. He finished rolling the condom and lined himself up at Ukyou’s entrance.

It was then, with puffs of air mingling in the space between their mouths, that Ryuusui began to press inside. Ukyou’s hole was still tight, a pleasant familiarity around Ryuusui’s cock. It was unlike any time they’d had sex before—something about Ukyou’s heat made it feel different. Or maybe it was just the knowledge that, _yes,_ Ukyou wanted to be with him. This wasn’t just a temporary thing, wasn’t just a way to kill time until his next deployment. 

“Hey,” Ukyou whispered. Ryuusui felt Ukyou’s hands wind into his hair to pull his attention down onto the omega’s face. “You’re thinking awfully hard about something. What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing important, I promise,” Ryuusui replied. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head—” 

With surprising speed for a heat-addled omega, Ukyou flipped them so that Ryuusui was on bottom. Gravity took over and he sank all the way down onto Ryuusui’s cock in one go. His head fell back with a sharp cry at the way it filled him up. _”Ha-aaah!_ Oh, God, so good…”

Ryuusui’s eyes were wide as he stared up at Ukyou. The sight of his omega taking his pleasure punched the breath from Ryuusui’s lungs, his chest heaving as he fought to catch back up to the turn of events. But before he could do so, Ukyou began to work himself on Ryuusui’s cock, twisting his hips every time he sank down. 

“Now talk,” Ukyou said—more like _demanded._ “Tell me what you were thinking… or I’ll get myself off and leave you high and dry.”

Ryuusui whined under his breath despite the empty threat. He knew Ukyou well enough—the omega wouldn’t be able to stop himself from taking Ryuusui’s knot. But, then again, better to be safe than sorry. “I was just thinking… thank you for letting me help you with your heat.”

* * *

 _“Help me?_ You think that’s all this is—that I’m _letting you_ help me? Ryuu, I’m ashamed that you would think so little of me.” Ukyou ground down against Ryuusui’s hips almost viciously and clenched around his cock. “I want you, Ryuu. I’ve wanted you to be mine since…” He moaned again, his body alight with sensation. “Since before we found each other again…”

“Really?” Ryuusui asked, his voice almost reverent as Ukyou continued to fuck himself on Ryuusui’s dick. At Ukyou’s nod, he surged upward and wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist. A moment later, Ukyou was back under him once more. Ryuusui spread Ukyou’s legs and hiked one of them up onto his shoulder. “Such a good omega. I’ll take care of you, sweetheart.” 

With that, Ryuusui began to move. Ukyou’s eyes widened as he realized—whatever he’d felt, whatever he’d known from Ryuusui, it was _nothing_ compared to this. It felt as if their very souls were connected as much as their bodies. In that moment, he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Ryuusui was the only alpha he could ever be with.

Ryuusui must have felt it, too. He groaned and tightened his hold on Ukyou’s leg, kissing along the side of his knee as he fucked in and out faster. “Sweetheart, you feel so good… squeezing me so tightly, you’re amazing…”

Ukyou could only nod, loud moans of pleasure escaping with each thrust. He rocked his hips to meet each of Ryuusui’s movements as best he could. When he shifted just so, Ryuusui’s cock brushed against his prostate and he seized up, pleasure rocketing through his body. “There! Oh god, please!”

“I’ve got you.” Ukyou felt Ryuusui’s hands wrap around his hips. The alpha lifted him almost completely off the bed to get the right angle, moving even faster as he pounded into that spot over and over. 

Ukyou’s cries only grew louder as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. Another orgasm was building up quickly, but he didn’t want to come alone this time—he wanted to come on Ryuusui’s knot, to feel the proof of Ryuusui’s pleasure. “C-close… Ryuu, gonna come…!”

“Yeah,” Ryuusui reassured Ukyou. “Me too. Gonna knot you, sweetheart.” His knot was already expanding; each time he fucked inside it was a little tighter and a little harder to pull out. But the stretch didn’t bother Ukyou one bit—it felt _amazing._

The feeling of their bodies connecting together made him cry out, his own body about to fall off the edge into the abyss of pleasure. He just needed… he needed…! 

“R-Ryuu, alpha, _bite!”_ Ryuusui froze, looking down at Ukyou questioningly. He nodded in confirmation before baring his neck. “Yours, alpha!” 

Shaking, Ryuusui nodded. He leaned down and grazed his teeth over Ukyou’s scent gland before biting down properly. The metallic tang of blood and the pure essence of Ukyou’s pheromones filled his mouth, sending him over the edge. Ryuusui pushed inside two, three more times before Ukyou felt his knot lock into place.

It was enough. Ukyou screamed again as he came, clenching around Ryuusui’s knot and spilling cum over both of their stomachs. Ryuusui groaned against Ukyou’s neck while his cock twitched inside and filled the condom with his own spend. A moment later, Ukyou sank his teeth into Ryuusui’s neck as well, returning the mark with one of his own. 

Their orgasms seemed to go on for an eternity, a feedback loop that only gave them more and more pleasure until their bodies finally gave out. Ryuusui’s mouth detached from Ukyou’s neck, lapping at the blood oozing from the bite wound. Ukyou looked up at him with hazy eyes, smiling and giggling almost drunkenly. “Wow…”

“Yeah…” Ryuusui reached up and brushed a lock of sweaty hair from out of Ukyou’s eyes. “How are you feeling?”

 _“Amazing._ I’ve never felt so good before…” It really was almost like a dream come true.

Ryuusui nodded in agreement before kissing his omega— _his mate—_ gently on the lips. He rolled them over until Ukyou was on top; his smaller form making it easier to maintain the tie until his knot deflated. “Ukyou… are you sure you—”   
  
Ukyou cut Ryuusui off with another kiss, firmer than the previous. _“Yes,_ Ryuu. I’m sure. I want to be with you, want to be yours.”

Ryuusui swallowed heavily and nodded. “Me, too. Yours, Ukyou.” After a long moment, he added, “So… what colors do you want?”

“For what?”

“Our wedding.”

Ukyou barely had to give it a second thought. “Yellow and navy blue.”

Ryuusui chuckled and nodded. “I love it. We can talk more later.” Ukyou hummed in agreement, closing his eyes and resting his head on Ryuusui’s chest. He could already feel himself dozing off, lulled by the waves and the beating of Ryuusui’s heart.

For a sudden heat, this was definitely the best he'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled (including gift exchanges), RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/RGy78Kj)


End file.
